Sonic vs Saitama
Saitama was walking out of a destroyed mountain base in the middle of a forest. Walking out, he saw a blue hedgehog that was running around a circle with a timer in his hand. To Saitama, he was decently fast, definitely S class level fast, but not close to his level. The hedgehog stopped running and stopped the timer. The timer showed that it has been running for 24 hours. "Whew! 24 hours? Sweet! With stamina like this I can take over the world!", the hedgehog joked. Saitama was tooken slighty back by this. "I was gonna leave that monster alone because he doesnt seem to be hurting anyone one, but now hearing that I guess I have to defeat him." Saitama thought. Zooming right in front of the hedgehog he gave a light jab pushing the hedgehog back by 50 meters. The hedgehog couldnt react in time and was left bleeding out. "Pain, I am in so much pain, W-who are you?", the hedgehog asked. "Oh. Well um, my name is Saitama, a hero for fun and employment. And I'm hear to take you out before you can take over the world." Saitama replied. "I WAS ONLY KIDDING IM NOT GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD MAN!!!", the hedgehog yelled frantically "Oh you werent? Well I guess I will let you go.", Saitama turning around. "W-wait. I ain't going to let it end like this. I'm not going to take over the world, but I can't just let you beat me like that.", the hedgehog muttered. "Huh, so you wanna fight, but youre bleeding. You are in no condition to fight." Saitama said looking back. "Dont underestimate me! Im Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!." The hedgehog yelled revealing his name. "Sonic huh. Well then show me what you can do!" Saitama yelled getting into a fighting stance. "Alright! Here goes." Sonic replied back. Around Sonic, 7 emeralds appeared. Sonic then absorbed them and in a blinding light, a golden warrior was formed. TIME TO EAT SOME DI-I MEAN FIGHT!!!!!!! Super Sonic charged right at Saitama knocking him back to the destroyed monster base prior. Saitama's head was bleeding, but a smile formed when he realized he has engaged in a challenge. Super Sonic charged at Saitama's direction but recieved a punch when he was in the baldy's range. Flying back, Super Sonic repositioned himself but Saitama quickly followed through with a barrage of punches, sending Super Sonic to the other side of the planet. Landing in America, Super Sonic decided to fly up to space to get Saitama's attention. Once in the stratosphere, Saitama was shown launching himself right to SS's face. Saitama tried to punch SS but he dodged and countered with a Sonic eagle, flinging Saitama straight down back to the planet. Before Saitama was about to crash to the earth, SS flew to the other side of the planet and zoomed right at Saitama to gain momentum for more power with his punch. When SS hit, Saitama flew back so hard that he had left earth and crashed on an asteroid. SS followed through by sending millions of Chaos Spears right at him. With all his might Saitama deflected every single one but that was only a distraction, as SS sneaked right behind him and gave him a elbow strike right at his spine, launching him right back to the forest where they first met. Super Sonic flew back to the forest and stomped on Saitama's stomach so hard that he splat out blood. Saitama was seeming to lose conciousness, but Super Sonic held him by his bald head and threw him to the sky and started recieving brutal consectutive super homing attacks, which made Saitama fully awake and furious. When Super Sonic was about to give the final one, he was met with both Saitama's fists charging right at him, which broke his spin dash form and made SS fly back. But Saitama wasn't done yet, he gave Super Sonic gave the most nastiest beat down yet, punch after punch after punch. Each punch carrying the power to easily destroy worlds. And with speed that would make the Flash jealous. Even though Super Sonic was invulnerable, he felt fear because of Saitama's unfathomable power for a slight second. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!" Time has stopped to a crawl. Super Sonic then preceeded to observe his opponent from all angles, and sighed. "Whew. What a beast. You should be really proud of yourself Saitama. Even though you aren't going to win you are one of the strongest heroes I ever met. I don't like to admit it, but since no one is listening with time frozen I guess I should pay my respect: You're way cooler than me man, I had to use the power of the chaos emeralds too stand a chance against you. Welp, goodbye." And with that Super Sonic flew back and spinned into the spinniest spin dash that ever spinned and launched straight at Saitama. Once the spin dash met contact with Saitama time resumed and knocked Saitama to the other side of the solar system. And onec Saitama passed pluto, he was met with a punch from Super Sonic, thus stopping Saitama's little journey through the stars, and effectively passed out. Super Sonic carried Saitama back to the forest and healed him of his injuries. But didnt let woke him up and decided to leave him there. Super Sonic powered down back to his base, stared at Saitama and smiled and gave a thumbs up. "That was a good fight. Well, seeya!" Sonic ran out of the forest and went along with his day. The end. (BTWs Sonic won.)